


You've Got To Be Kidding

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A response to the CM drabble Challenge "Ink" - Naming the Baby





	You've Got To Be Kidding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Hermione's naming day.  


* * *

You've Got To Be Kidding. 

by alloy

“You’ve got to be kidding Dennis.”

Sylvia ran her fingers over the ink, smudging the letters.

She could feel the child moving within her.

“What sort of a name is that.”

“Ahem.”

Sylvia groaned inwardly as her husband grinned. Of course he would have an answer to this.

“Firstly.” Dennis bunched his hand into a fist leaving his thumb raised. “It’s a name of Greek Legend, daughter of Menelaus and Helen.”

Sylvia nodded. At these times it was simply better to let Dennis finish.

“Secondly. It’s the Queen from Shakespeare’s ‘A Winter’s Tale.”

“Thirdly. My brother served on the HMS Hermione.”

Enough was enough.

“Honestly Dennis! You want to name your daughter after a boat?”

“A frigate.”

“What?”

“A Leander-class frigate.”

“I will not burden my child with a name from ancient history! A contemporary name Dennis, from contemporary culture.”

“Ah!” her husband had replied. “ ‘Hermione Lodge’ from Archie Comics?”

He had won of course and somehow it had all turned out for the best.

Hermione had grown up honest intelligent and beautiful and perhaps most importantly she had married for true love.

Sylvia watched her son-in-law dip his quill into the ink and apply his untidy scrawl to the parchment before handing it to her pregnant daughter.

Hermione pursed her lips in disapproval.

“You’ve got to be kidding Ronald.”


End file.
